


The Watcher

by Ophelia_Tagloff



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Graphic Description, Horror, Mild Gore, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Scary, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Tagloff/pseuds/Ophelia_Tagloff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and OFC sneak out of a Halloween Ball to have a little fun in a forested area on the grounds. But they are not alone, something is watching from the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Halloween One Shot and leans toward horror. You’re getting smut, yes : Explicit sex, Voyeurism, cunnilingus. But also mentions of gore. Read at your own risk.

The rustling was the sound that stirred it. Soft drunken laughing with the muffled movement of feet. Feet dragging through the leaves laying dead on the ground.

  
It drew it’s attention to the warm sources of the sound, simply observing at first. A man, besuited. His long limbs working swiftly to press a supple young thing against the trunk of a tree nearby. The fine morsel of soft yielding womanflesh squirmed and fitted herself against the man. A gentle push-pull as if she couldn’t yet decide if she’d let him have his way with her. Although she was clearly craving all the man was offering and more.

  
Her want rolled over it like a potent waft of steam, carrying an almost tangible scent. It sniffed tentatively at first, then inhaled greedily. It’s interest was peaked, gaze trained on the pair. The girl’s small hands clutched at the fabric of the mans clothing, unsure if she wanted to pull him free of it or if she was simply hanging on to him, using him to tether herself through the intensely intimate sensations the man was gathering up in her.

  
A tension gathered in it’s bowels, or would have, if it had a corporeal form at all and it stretched it’s would-be neck back, feeling hunger gnawing at it’s ether. It might have growled, feeling restless as it drew it’s gaze over to the couple to see one pale leg wrapped high on the man’s hip. He, in turn, razed his white teeth over the supple flesh of her neck and lower, mouthing the swell of her breast.

  
"Tom," the woman moaned, the lusty sound causing the creature to perk up it’s would-be ears.

It watched as the woman pawed at the man, her hands tripping over the buttons of his shirt. Her lust a potent, sweet smelling drug that wafted up to its nose, just now noticing that it had a nose. That it was gaining some type of firmament, for the first time in an age. It smiled, gruesome lips stretching, enjoying the feeling of them cracking,pulling over grizzled and sticky teeth. A black tongue quivered just beneath as it tasted it’s own long-dormant mouth, the air coming off the tree it was now, for the first moment in an eon, separate from. But also tasting something else: The twin musks of the pair ravenously pawing at each other, hands and mouths everywhere just yards from where it rose slowly but with no small measure of grace.  It turned a large shadowed head training fetid yellow eyes the two writhing bits of humanflesh.

The man, salty with sweat, tugged hungrily at the bodice of the woman’s gown. He began to speak to her, low and smiling, his voice carrying a cadence that the creature recognized. One that brought back visceral memories of days past.

“God in heaven, I want you, darling. You’ve had me half hard all night.”

“Just half, Tom?” she purred at him, “From the way you were leering at me, I thought I’d had you cumming in your costume.”

“Ehehehe,” he chuckled, then paused his hands useless to budge her dress, “How do I get you out of this, love?”

She looked down at her soft creamy breasts. “Perhaps take the southern route?”

‘Tom’ flashed her a glinting smile and it couldn’t help smile along with him, watching rapt as he lowered himself onto his knees, parting first her underskirts then her thighs. It’s slimy tongue trembled against its own moistening lips as Tom’s surely pressed against the girl’s fragrant sex.

It’s mouth opened and it watched - just watched - allowing it’s own primal hungers to be aroused. One fleshy thigh gripped and brought up over Tom’s firm shoulder, the girl obviously juicy and dripping as his satisfied moan greeted it’s ears vibrating down low, the sound tracing it’s way through arms, legs that it just became conscious of.

But somewhere else as well, somewhere long at rest, as it felt a heaviness a tightness gather in it’s lower belly. It’s sexless groin, still capable of gathering that lustful energy, but in it’s current and natural form, simply cycling it through it’s own body. Each pass growing more and more frenzied and potent. It snarled.

It was hungry.

But after waiting, it’s baser hungers sleeping as it was, what’s a few moments longer?

After all, flesh that is tender ….

“Tom, fuck. I’m so close,” the tender bit sighed. She tangled her fine boned fingers in his hair, rutting her hips obscenely against his face, and he took it. His hand’s visible on her bared thighs, gripping and pulling her against him. How do these humans put it? Fucking her with his mouth?

Her hair was a whorish sight, all tangled and threaded through the bark of the tree she had leaned against, bits off wood and leaf sprinkled throughout. Her head tossed itself seemingly on it’s own side to side, chanting a soft no, no, no. Her body made a liar of her, not just from her debauched movements, but her scent. Oh god her scent, buoyant over the rotting forest floor, somehow sweet and piquant in the same breath.

But tempting. It’s mouth convulsed, obscene. Gulping down the scent as if it could taste it.  It couldn’t suppress it’s own lecherous groan.

The tasty bit lifted her head. “Tom. someone’s out there,” she whispered.

He popped out from under her gown almost comically, then scanned the dark trees. It made no attempt to hide itself. Secure in it’s own inhuman strength. If they saw it, it’ll be over all the sooner, their flesh peppered with the taste of fear instead of lust.

Tom rose to his full height, cupping the tasty bit’s cheek, “There’s no one here, darling. Everyone is back at the party, completely plastered no doubt.”

He began to dance his lips over her jaw and neck, murmuring love words to her.

At last, gradually, her eyes began to drift closed and her soft lips parted, he was winning her over expertly again. Tom’s hand slid down the curve of her waist, bunching the layers of fabric up in his fist, gathering it to expose her to him.

His teeth scraped over her pulse point, that delectable throbbing spot on her neck. “I want you to cum.”

The tasty bit whined in his ear and the creature couldn’t help itself either. Tom pressed his fingers against her, worrying her core, twisting and thrusting. Minutes hadn’t even passed before the wanton thing was gripping his clothed shoulders tightly, clawing at him, crying out with “Tom, I’m cumming. My god! Don’t stop!”

He didn’t stop, redoubling his efforts until he eked every last wet shudder out of her. She was left soft and panting, with him restraining his own obvious greed as he stroked her hair and whispered sweet nonsense to in her ear.

But not for long, as their lips met and he tested her mettle, and she met his greed head on with her own longing to be filled by him.

It’s laughed cruelly, feeling it rumble low in it’s chest. It wouldn’t be long now, as it contemplated just how it would take them.

Descend and feast? Or tease and savor?

The tasty bit busied her hands at the front of Tom’s trousers, freeing his cock which he wasted no time in impaling her with it roughly, his head tossed back, teeth bared. Much like mine will be soon, my pets, it mused.

Tom drove his cock into her hard and fast now. Where once he was all soft words and gentle lips, he was now fervently fucking her, his mansweat mingling with her sweet scent,  arching the creature’s hunger into something so pointed that it almost couldn’t hold back. Very near needing to swoop down upon the pair now and gorge itself on their muscles and sinews. It’s filthy gaping mouth watered at the anticipation of that first taste. It had been too long. Too, too long.

His thrusting picked up and the tasty bit was pressed further back into the tree scraping her bare shoulders against the bark, the tang of blood met the creatures nose, then lips, and it whimpered with sharp need.

Tom growled and stilled inside the woman, still clinging tightly to him. Both of them panting. The night had chilled, their shared breath morphing into mist. Moonlight slanted through the branches and spilled over them, silver and soft.

He lifted his head in a tender kiss, “I love you.”

She smiled, “I love you too.”

It stretched out it’s neck and took form - a form they both would find pleasing, inviting. A female human, almost as tall as Tom. Soft and lovely, bronze waves falling over a lithe back. A gown much like the woman was wearing. Breasts spilling over the bodice, it moved toward them.

This time they both heard it.

It smiled, purring at them in a girlish voice, “I’m sorry. I went for a stroll to get some air and I heard voices…”  
  


Tom and the tasty bit began righting their clothing, she pulled her dress into place as he tucked himself back into his trousers, neither of them making eye contact for having been caught.

It gave them a pointed look, “Oh. I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything. Unless…”

Tom paused and meet it’s gaze. His hand stilling at his belt as he met it’s golden eyes.

“… you’d like me to join you?” It teased.

Tom chuckled and bit his lip, then clearing his throat looked at his love, “Darling?”

The tasty bit looked at him and giggled, “Sure, why not?”

It walked toward them slowly. Reaching Tom, it placed one soft, feminine hand over his heart, then scraped it’s sharp nails down his chest before pulling him to it roughly by the waistband of his trousers, holding him tight in the front, cupping his cock firmly.

“Ehehehe.”

Turning to the tasty bit, it’s other hand, curled lightly around the woman’s neck, stroking her chin with it’s thumb. It leaned in to taste her mouth, savoring that first moment of knowing. Giving her a grisly grin as it saw her eyes widening in horror as it’s inky black tongue snaked out to wet it lips.

“Tom?” the tasty bit whined.

“I’m right here, darling,” he breathed, rocking his hips slowly against the creature’s hand.

The creature covered her mouth with it’s own. It’s hand clamping hard around her neck, swift and with hardly any effort.

She breathed her last into it’s mouth.

It smiled -  it’s hand still tight on her throat - and turned to Tom.


End file.
